Lapiss Lazuli becomes an addict ft Peridot
by hydreigon300
Summary: Lapis wakes up for a snack then becomes a problematic addict. the purest strain of steven universe crack


Lapis woke up at 3:00 AM because she suddenly remembered she doesn't need sleep. She ran to the mini fridge to find nothing but cans of LA Croix. Lapis shivered in disgust

"Who even buys this crap?"

It was actually Lapis who bought the La Croix. She wanted to be a skinny queen.

The blue thot grabs the keys for her Rose's Lamborghini but she doesn't know how to drive so she crashes into a tree. and she forgot she had wings so she just flew there instead

As she arrives to 7/11 she see's two high schoolers smoking. they seemed very ugly and skinny. lapis didn't seem to question it though as she thought it was normal to be that skinny and frail she sees pearl everyday and she's even skinner!

Lapis approached the two boys and asked what they were doing

"Hitting the Juul" was their response

"Where can I buy one?" Lapis said

"Inside", both of the boys said

"Alright now get outa of my way your scaring me and everyone here" people outside of 7/11 are fucking weirdos

As she walked in she could smell old rotten lettuce yummy! She looks around for a little bit and grabs a few snacks and drinks for her to consume later on she goes up front to pay for the Items and buys a Juul, a pack of cigarettes that are made out of rat shit, and a lighter to try because she is quite curious and wants to try something new

Lapis then flys back to the barn once she arrives she lights up a cigarette and sucks up all the air in her lungs and starts coughing like she belongs in the hospital and her eyes become watery. Peridot was woken up by the awful stench it gave also by lapis coughing

"Can you shut up? I'm trying to sleep also what stinks like shit?" Peridot Yelled from across the barn

Lapis stays silent

"And what are you doing at 3:43?"

Lapis ignored peridot at this point lapis thought about how quirky she had become she began to think she's not like other girls. Lapis didn't like the smell too much herself. She then stomps out the cigarette with her bare foot then cringed when she burned herself

Lapis turned back to peridot and yanked her by the feet and slammed her onto the cold wood floor that had nails sticking out of it. Lapis jumped in the warm spot and ignored the lice that crawled into her head she fell asleep to the peaceful sound of peridot sobbing in misery

3 months later...

"Peridot give me your fucking money"

"No lapis you need serious help-"

Lapis pushed peridot onto the floor and started to search the barn like a crazy person.

Half of the barn is gone because lapis sold everything for money. The barn smells disgusting like burnt rat shit and pencil lead and even peridot has been affected by the secondhand smoke. There are used needles all over the floor.

"Move the fuck out of the way you stupid selfish bitch you don't even care about me!"

Lapis jumped hard on peridots back while she was on the floor when lapis realized there was nothing to search all their shit is gone

"IM GONNA GO GET STEVEN" peridot screamed at her, she was gonna EXPOSE lapis lazuli, beach city's new druggie

"NOOOO" lapis had a reputation to protect,shes also angry and having withdrawals, so she lunges at peridot and stabs her with a dirty heroin needle

Peridot is instantly addicted to heroin, now her life is ruined. She collapses and starts foaming at the mouth

"GOOD, AND STAY THERE, BITCH"Lapis shrieks at peridots vulnerable body

Lapis still needed money though. She grabbed a trash bag and started to collect the cans of la Croix

Lapis started flying all over beach city to peoples houses and looked through their garbage for cans. a man across the street smiled at her, lapis smiled back with brown missing teeth. She was stinking like rotten shit and smoke

When the bag was full and she was sick of people staring at her,she went to the recycling center and turned in the cans.

They only gave her 7 bucks and 18 cents.

Lapis broke down and cried, she didn't even have enough for a pack of cigarettes. Lapis stays there for hours just screaming and sobbing in the street

A person walking by looked at her appearance, she had no shoes her dress was raggedy and she had short blue hair. The person realized that lapis must've been kicked out of her house for being gay

"Here lady have some money"

Lapis stood up and hugged the person, who held their breath because she stank like decaying ass from smoking, digging through garbage, and never changing her clothes

"THANK YOU" Lapis screamed in their face with smoker breath

Lapis ran as fast as she could to 7/11 in her bare feet, they were all hard and cracked from stepping on cigarettes and looked like E.T feet

She ran inside and made the whole place stink, lapis can't speak any more she can only stutter and make noises.

"GIHB ME SOHMJ SIGGS BITHSCH!!!" Lapis yells with hope, desperately waving her money around, and pointing to where the cigarettes are

"Hello 911," the cashier said in a scared voice "there is a crazy homeless here please come get her out"

"we are on the way mam"

The police show up and see lapis acting retarded.

"You are under arrest for disturbing the peace, hands up where I can see them"

"NO"

Lapis resists arrest, at that exact moment the crystal gems finally enter the 7/11.

Lapis is so crazy she starts to take her clothes off. Pearl covers steven's eyes, Garnet takes her glasses off to get a better look.

The police chase and tackle a naked Lapis. She starts kicking, punching, and slapping them. The police use a taser on her and she just screams, Amethyst is taking a video of lapis fighting the cops

"WORLDSTAR!!!"

Lapis stops moving and the police handcuff her and confiscate the money she worked all day to get. She starts crying again and the police throw her in their car and drive her away

Another 3 months later...

Lapis is getting out of prison and she has tattoos now one of them is Peridot's name with a heart around it. Peridot is her bitch.

Lapis flies to the barns and her plan is to act like nothing ever happened except she finds Peridot foaming from the mouth and the needle is stuck in her arm still. Peridot is in the exact same place she was stuck there 3 months ago,

Nobody bothered to check on her. lapis laughed for a good 10 minutes then pulled the needle out and stabbed herself with it. she collapses and foams at the mouth.

Shortly after the gems come to visit and welcome lapis back from prison, they find the both of them on the floor and take them to the hospital hoping they are dead because they're sick of them

"What the fuck is this?" Connie's mom said "Steven you can no longer be with Connie GOODBYE!"

Steven cries and screams at lapis and peridot's limp bodies

"IT'S YOUR FAULT I CAN'T GET CONNIE COOCHIE!!" Steven Screams

"Her coochie prolly ain't even that good bro" Amethyst said

Steven starts shaking

Pearl comforts him,"Hey there is plenty out there for you. Rose always loved Coochies"

"Yes but she liked dick more because she left you for greg " Garnet said

Pearl started to cry next to steven

Lapis immediately T-Poses and levitates our of her hospital bed.

"Steven" Lapis says in a powerful majestic voice

"y-yes lapis?"

"I give you my blessing to have PERIDOT coochie" Then lapis died and ascended to heaven.

Steven turned to Peridot with hope in his red puffy eyes and the monitor flatlined.

Steven sobbed even harder.

Everyone starts clapping and crying tears of joy that it finally happened. Lapis and Peridot finally fucking died.

THE END


End file.
